Comrade
by TheRavenHairedButler
Summary: The flock find and new girl in the woods, and is different, even for a bird kid. Join the flock as they grow closer to the new girl, and face the consequences. Sorry, I'm not good at summarys, the story will be better (probably). my first fanfic, I'm open to constructive criticism, but no flames please. Thanks! Will probably contain swearing at some points.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first fanfic, and I just want to know what you guys think, and if I should carry, on or not. Thanks.

I ran. I ran as fast and as hard as I could, my feet pounding as fast as my heart. The uneven ground was rocky in some places, and covered by brush and thistles in others. I stumbled over the brow of a small hill and tumbled down the over side scraping my face and cutting both of my knees. I didn't stop to acknowledge the almost nonexistent pain, but got up and continued to run.

My muscles were burning. I had been running for about 20 miles, no exaggeration. Even with my increased stamina and speed, and with the rush of adrenalin pulsing through my body, my breathing was becoming heavy, and my body was protesting. The bag and guitar on my back didn't help much.

I could hear them panting, not that far behind me. I knew that erasers couldn't run that fast and for that long, so they must be more than just them. I could faintly hear the rumbling of car engines, and possibly even helicopter blades, but most of the noise was drowned out by the wind, and the blood pumping in my ears.

All I needed to find was a clearing, somewhere open to the sky. I realized then just how stupid it was to camp in a forest this dense and this big.

I could feel the cuts and scrapes closing up and healing.

It isn't like I'm afraid of erasers. Erasers are big, clumsy and stupid, but they sure were determined. Though not as determined I was to get away from them.

As I said, it isn't erasers that I am afraid of. It is where they come from, and who they are sent by. See erasers aren't human (though I'm not one to talk). They are mutants. Human DNA mixed with that of a wolf. They can go from looking like perfect male models to being decked out in fur, fangs and claws. Not good.

They were made in the same place as me, by the same people. The Whitecoats. The only people that I am truly afraid of. The Whitecoats are basically crazy scientists, on a quest to successfully create recombinant DNA life forms. They were successful. Yay.

I carried on running, determined never to go back to the school, which is the Whitecoats base of operations.

My body was screaming and my lungs were burning. I couldn't run for much longer. I should of focused my senses on running, because o stumbled again, this time going down hard, and hitting my forehead on a tree stump.

My head pounded, and I knew that the pain and the injury wouldn't last long, but I also knew that if I managed not to pass out then I wouldn't be able to keep running.

I tried to stand again, in a last attempt, but my legs gave out, and I sank back to the ground, as my consciousness slipped out of grasp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! This is my first fanfiction, and I'm not entirely sure where this is going, so please just bare with me. Please let me know what you guys think, and if you have any ideas to share with me feel free. Thanks again! **

2.

The first thing that I noticed when I woke up was that it was daytime. I could feel the warmth of sunlight being absorbed into my black clothes, and the darkness didn't seem as… well, _dark._

The second thing I noticed was that there seemed to be something _alive_ in front of me.

I immediately scrambled to my feet, and went to step back, only to realize that whatever was in front of me wasn't the only one. I was surrounded by six, possibly seven beings, and I wasn't sure how I was going to treat the situation.

They didn't smell like erasers - erasers had this weird, sour scent, almost like rotting meat – but they didn't smell like humans either. That sounds weird, like I go around sniffing people.

Just to clarify, I don't go around sniffing people. Well not in the way you are thinking.

No these people smelled like the room my cage was kept in. Like birds and feathers.

"Yeah that's probably pretty accurate." Giggled a quiet, girlish voice inside my head. I whipped my head around; trying quickly to figure out which person the voice had come from.

"Another telepath huh?" I thought, listening for the response.

"Ooh you're a can read minds too?" came the eager reply.

I chuckled; probably gaining odd looks form the other people. "Yeah, but it seems that I'm not as experienced as you kid."

The little girl giggled again. "Why thank you. Are you like us?"

"Well it depends on what you mean by 'like you'."

"Are you from the school? Are you a bird kid too?"

I stiffened at the word 'school', but answered the young telepath. "Well yes, I am from the school, but I'm not exactly _just_ a bird kid."

"Oh, ok." Replied the little girl. "Well, I'm Angel. Oh and I'm just on your left." She said, obviously noticing me turning around slowly.

I turned to where Angel told me she was, and swept into a low bow, and as I stood up I grinned.

"Why hello Miss. Angel" I said in a phony English accent. The small girl giggled.

" Hey kid," I thought hoping she would pick up, as I couldn't telepathically send messages as she could. "Would you mind showing me what you guys look like."

"No problem." Replied the little voice in my mind, as she projected a picture of the scene in front of me into my head.

In the picture there were six people, ranging in size, standing in a ring, with me standing in the middle, facing Angel. I didn't look much different from the last time I had seen myself, apart from the fact that I was taller and wearing different black clothes, a long sleeved t-shirt, a pair of surprisingly comfortable skinny jeans, and black lace up combat boots, topped off with my leather jacket. I have wavy black hair, reaching down to the middle of my back, though was then fixed in a long, single braid. My skin is perpetually tanned, in a olive tone. I have miss-matched, slit pupil eyes, one dark green and reptilian, the other pale blue and feline. I have long, dark lashes, and high cheekbones. In the last few months when I was running from town to town, as a kind of rebellion, I had used some of the money that I had regularly stolen to get my ears pierced, as well as snakebites, and three tattoos that were currently covered by my usual black clothes.

The smallest of the circle was a little girl, with beautiful blonde curls, and big blue eyes, who was obviously Angel. She looked about seven. The boy next to her had the same features as Angel, the pale blonde hair and blue eyes. You would have thought they were fraternal twins, if it wasn't for the fact that the boy seemed older, probably around nine. The next was a girl who seemed around eleven, with dark skin, brown curly hair, and light brown eyes, like the color of toast. The boy to the right of the dark skinned girl, was tall, and was subtly muscled. He had strawberry-blonde hair, pale blue eyes and softly cured jaw and cheekbones. _Wow, he's cute._ I thought, only to hear Angel giggle. I just carried on looking at the mental picture as my cheeks flushed. The next person was a boy, taller than the last, but not by much. He had shaggy black hair, and tanned skin, sharp cheek bones and an angled face. His eyes were dark and piercing. He was looking at me cautiously, but to me he looked oddly familiar.

The last person in the circle, on the left of Angel was a girl, who looked around fifteen, like the two tallest boys. She had wavy blonde-brown hair, which came to just below her shoulders. She was tall and skinny, like the others. Her chocolate brown eyes were fixed on me, giving a frosty glare.

"Who are you?" growled a female voice to my left. "What are you doing here?"

I turned to the voice and was about to answer when someone - Angel, I realized- stepped in front of me.

"Max stop, leave her alone." Came the small, sweet voice. "It's ok, she's like us."

I could sense the suspicion, and caution in the girl Max's thoughts. That's all I could do so far, sense emotions, and sometimes I could get definite thoughts or memories.

"Are you sure Angel, it could just be another creature sent from the school to try and kill us." Said Max tightly. I could practically hear her glaring at me.

I knew that it was no use trying to talk to Max, so I sighed deeply and took the guitar and bag off my back, and shed my jacket, spreading my wings through the slits in my black t-shirt. I knew what my wings looked like. They are sleek and black, and when not in use, are tucked in tightly to my back, folding in a sideways upside down Z shape. My wingspan was about fourteen feet, so I couldn't fully unfurl my wings without hitting someone in the circle that surrounded me.

"Well fine, we know you are bird kid, but we still don't know who you are." Max said, uncertainty now prominent in her mind.

" Then let me tell you."

Max huffed, "fine. You have one hour to tell us everything, then afterwards we will decide what to do."

I just nodded, picked up my bags and walked through the gap Angel made in the circle, and sat down with my back against a large tree. The scuffling sounds meant that the rest of the kids had followed my lead, and sat down on the ground around me.

"Well I guess I'll start at the beginning…"


End file.
